Everything Has a Way of Working Out
by Siren4
Summary: Maria stays one night at the Valenti household and things get interesting..... Michael has misconceptions and everything is Romantically Comedic.
1. A Way of Working Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any Roswell characters or scenery that appears in this story. 

  
  


Category: Remedalist- Kyle/Maria 

  
  


Summary: Maria goes to the Valenti home and it's an interesting night for everyone.

  
  


Author's Notes: I am a big Second Generation fan! I LOVE Kyle & Ria together. I want the writers to wake up and see that now with the Maria and Michael break up, it's the perfect time for Kyle and Maria to start spending a lot of time together. This fic takes place three weeks after prom but Tess has moved out of the Valenti home. The thing with Alex never happened. The thing with Max and Tess either because we all know the writers were hopped up on crazy crack when they wrote that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Mom, are you absolutely sure about this? I mean I don't exactly like you dating him but your actually going to go through with this?" Maria DeLuca asked her mother as they were in the car driving over to the Valenti home.

  
  


"Maria! For the last time honey, I know what I'm doing. Jim and I are just not going to work out," Amy DeLuca said fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

  
  


"Fine," Maria muttered under her breath as they pulled into the driveway.

  
  


Amy got out and knocked on the door while Maria stayed in the car. Jim Valenti opened the door and smiled. "Amy, you look beautiful as always," He said

  
  


"Ready to go?" She asked

  
  


"Definitely," He said as he stepped outside.

  
  


"Kyle! Maria's here!" Valenti yelled inside the house.

  
  


There was no reply. "Maria you can just go on in, he probably didn't hear me." Jim said as he and Amy walked to the car. Maria got out and walked towards the door.

  
  


"Have a good time." She said flatly.

  
  


"What's with her?" Jim asked

  
  


"Bad mood, no big deal," Amy said as they got in and drove off. 

  
  


Maria walked in the house and shut the door behind her. She walked to Kyle's room and knocked but there was no reply. She walked in and sure enough there was an empty room. She sighed and sat down on his bed. She found a sports magazine and opened it out of sheer boredom. She flipped through it a couple times.

  
  


"Bored?" A voice from the door came.

  
  


"Hey Kyle," Maria said no emotion in her voice.

  
  


"I'm glad to see you too," He said sarcastically with a smirk.

  
  


"Whatever," She said.

  
  


"Do you mind?" He asked

  
  


She was still looking in the magazine, "Mind what?"

  
  


"Mind getting out of the room, I need to get changed," He said.

  
  


"Why, what's wrong with what your-" She cut herself off as she looked up and realized he had just got out of the shower and was only wearing a towel.

  
  


"Oh sorry," She said as she got up and walked out of the room.

  
  


He shut the door and got changed, then walked out into the kitchen. Maria was sitting on the counter.

  
  


"What's the matter with you? You and Michael having problems or something?" He asked as he got a glass of water.

  
  


"For your information: Michael and I broke up two weeks ago and no that's not my problem." She snapped.

  
  


"Sorry. Well then, mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked quietly as he took a sip from the glass.

  
  


"It's my mom... She's breaking up with your dad tonight. Don't get me wrong, I think it was totally disgusting that they were going out and I'm glad they're breaking up it's just...." Maria said.

  
  


"You don't want to see my dad get hurt?" Kyle finished her sentence.

  
  


"Exactly."

  
  


"My dad's tough, he can take it Maria. Don't worry," He reassured her.

  
  


"Thanks."

  
  


"For what?"

  
  


"I dunno, just thanks."

  
  


"ok..."

  
  


Maria looked around. "So, do you want to do something or sit around here in an eerie silence?" She asked.

  
  


"Do you want to go for a swim? Dad has the new pool in and I think Tess has a swim suit here that she left." Kyle suggested.

  
  


"Ya ok...." Maria said as she followed Kyle down the hall. Kyle handed her the ugly ass slut suit. "I don't think so... didn't she own a one piece or were all of her suits g-string bikinis?" Maria said looking at the swimsuit.

  
  


"Nope, sorry... that's all she left and that's all she had." Kyle said, cringing at the thought.

  
  


"Fine... then I'll just wear what I'm wearing." She said as she went to the washroom to change. Kyle went to his room and changed into his swimming shorts. He went outside and got in the pool. Shortly, Maria came out with a towel around her.

  
  


"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, let me see." Kyle teased.

  
  


"Alright, fine, but no laughing... I hadn't planned on swimming in my underwear." Maria said as she dropped the towel. Kyle's mouth dropped.

  
  


"Well at least your not laughing" She muttered.

  
  


"No Maria it's not like that it's just, wow.." He said

  
  


"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" She joked

  
  


"Definitely good" He said. Maria was wearing a black sports bra and white cotton bikini cuts with black alien-smilie boxers over top.

  
  


"Feel special, it's not every day I let guys see my boxers." Maria laughed and sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in.

  
  


Kyle swam over and jumped up on the edge beside her. "He didn't deserve you..." Kyle said after a moment of silence.

  
  


"What?" Maria asked cluelessly.

  
  


"You didn't deserve him, Michael I mean." He said

  
  


"Oh thanks Kyle," Maria said sarcastically looking down at the water.

  
  


"No I didn't mean it that way... You're too good for him. Guerin doesn't know what he had and he'll regret that he didn't treat you better.... someday... You deserve someone much better, someone that will make you smile and laugh and won't piss you off all the time." He said.

  
  


"Thanks, Kyle." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

  
  


"You know how many guys would kill at the chance to date you?" He asked

  
  


"Oh ya, like who?" She asked

  
  


"Like me." He said without realizing it.

  
  


"You would?" She asked blushing

  
  


"Well... ah... ya I would... but you probably are interested in someone already." He said

  
  


She smiled.

  
  


"Ya I am...." She said

  
  


"Just out of curiosity, who?" He asked hoping it wasn't another creep like Guerin.

  
  


She leaned in and whispered, "You."

  
  


He leaned in too, and kissed her.

  
  


"I guess everything has it's ways of working out." She said.

  
  



	2. Mixed Emotions

~*~ A Couple Hours Later ~*~

  
  


Valenti got home from his date with Amy and Maria had gotten tired after her watching a movie on the couch with Kyle and she fell asleep. Amy was outside waiting for Maria and Jim was in the kitchen. He had mumbled something about women when he had walked in but Kyle walked out to the car.

  
  


"Mrs.DeLuca, Maria kinda fell asleep and you know how she is when someone wakes her.... so is it alright if she spends the night?" Kyle asked

  
  


"Ya I suppose so. So I guess Maria told you about your father and I. Do you think he'll be ok?" Amy asked

  
  


"He'll be fine. He can take it." Kyle replied

  
  


"Ok, well you take care then...." Amy chirped as she pulled out of the driveway and went home.

  
  


When he went inside he found his dad sitting at the table.

  
  


"Hey," He said quietly.

  
  


"Oh, Hi Kyle. I suppose you know right? What is with women? I just don't get them. One week they love you the next week they think you'd be better off as 'just friends'. Can you believe that?" He said more to himself then to Kyle.

  
  


"Women...." They both said and Kyle went off to check on Maria.

  
  


"Hey dad?" Kyle called, although careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

  
  


"Yeah?" Valenti answered.

  
  


"It's alright if Maria spends the night, right? She ah... kinda fell asleep on the couch, and seeing as how Amy left already..." Kyle trailed off.

  
  


"Yeah, sure son." Jim said dismisively. 

  
  


"I'm going to bed."

  
  


"Ok."

  
  


"Hey dad?"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"You gonna be ok?"

  
  


"Ya, fine why?"

  
  


"Nothing, just asking..." Kyle said as he went off to bed.

  
  


~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

  
  


There was a wrap at the door in the morning. Valenti had gone to work so only Kyle and Maria were there. Kyle got up from the couch to answer to door.

  
  


"I'm coming!" He yelled grumpily. He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it he came face to face with Michael Guerin.

  
  


"Where's Maria?" Michael said coldly. He glared at Kyle who was in his boxers.

  
  


"Hi to you too. Chill Guerin, She's in the shower." Kyle said

  
  


"What? Why is she here?" Michael asked. Michael felt jealousy raging.

  
  


"Why is that any of your business and how did you know she was here?" Kyle asked.

  
  


Michael stepped in without waiting for an invitation and his eyes were dark and cold.

  
  


"Liz told me. She called Maria and her mom had said she was here. And it is my business so get out of my way. I need to talk to her." Michael said.

  
  


"Well, did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you? Didn't it cross your mind that maybe she's sick of you shit and she's moved on with her life?" Kyle asked getting a little angry himself now.

  
  


"That's not true." Michael said simply.

  
  


"Oh? Isn't it?" Kyle said.

  
  


"Valenti, don't push me" Michael said.

  
  


Then Kyle shoved him.

  
  


"Just leave Guerin."

  
  


Without thinking Michael hit him.

  
  


Kyle's nose was bleeding but Kyle just laughed.

  
  


"You punch like a girl." He quipped although he was holding his nose, secretly in pain.

  
  


Just then Maria came out of the washroom, towel drying her hair.

  
  


She saw Kyle's nose and walked towards the two.

  
  


"Michael, What'd you do?!?!?! Kyle, oh my God.... are you ok?" Maria asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine."

  
  


"Michael! Why are you here?" Maria asked getting angry as she grabbed a tissue from the table and handed it to Kyle.

  
  


"I.. I... uh.... I need to talk.. to you." Michael stammered.

  
  


Maria looked at her watch.

  
  


"Shit! I'm late for work. so I can't talk right now." Maria said as she pushed past Michael.

  
  


She ended up running to the Crashdown while the two boys were still at Kyle's glaring daggers at eachother. 

  
  


Finally Michael broke the silence.

  
  


"Why was she here?" He asked flatly.

  
  


"If you must know Amy and my dad went out on a date and Amy broke up with him." Kyle replied distantly.

  
  


"So? That doesn't explain why Maria was over here, over night." He said, emphasizing the words 'over night'.

  
  


"Because she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to hang out with me ok?" Kyle said.

  
  


Michael smirked, "Right, I'm sure she did. I'm late for work too so I'm leaving. I better not here of any more night time trysts Kyle or you'll be sorry." He said, no emotion in his voice.

  
  


~*~ Half an Hour later ~*~

  
  


Maria shifted uncomfortably while she was taking orders. She knew he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her. *Why won't he just leave me alone* She thought as she put on a smile and went to the table.

  
  


"Hi, welcome to The Crashdown Café. I'm Maria and I will be your waitress," She recited as she had a million times before. Maria handed the two girls each a menu, told them the specials, and left. The she went to check on another table.

  
  


"Have you decided?" She asked the man at the other table.

  
  


"Yes miss, I have. I'll have a Space Burger, Saturn Rings, and an Alien Blast." The man said as Maria took his menu and went to the back. She didn't look at Michael. She put the order slip on the metal rack and put the menu under the counter.

  
  


"Why won't you talk to me?" She heard his voice from behind her.

  
  


"I've been busy and I am now, too." She replied. 

  
  


"Sure." He said sarcastically as he went behind to the kitchen again and dinged the bell. Maria walked over.

  
  


"Order for table three is up." Michael grunted

  
  


Maria took the order and walked over to the table. As she walked back she heard someone walk through the door. She looked up and smiled as she saw Kyle standing there.

  
  


Kyle looked at Maria was and without hesitating, he walked right up to her.

  
  


He smiled. "Hey, can we talk?" Kyle asked

  
  


"Yeah, um, sure" Maria said as she lead him through the back room and outside. They leaned against the door.

  
  


Michael heard the two go through the backroom and go outside. He walked there and realized they were leaning against the door so he couldn't go outside without being noticed. Michael went by the window and watched them He couldn't hear what they were saying though.

  
  


"Maria, about last night. I meant everything I said and I really do want to be with you but I don't want to start if your going to go back with Guerin..." Kyle started.

  
  


"Kyle... Kyle, stop. Michael and I are long since over. I don't care what he says. I'm sick of him. I don't want to be with him. I am breaking his stupid little cycle. I want to be with you, ok?" Maria said confidently.

  
  


"Ok, well what are we going to do about our parents?" He asked.

  
  


"Maybe we should keep us a secret for now, just until we find a way to tell them, k?" She asked.

  
  


"Yeah ok" He said as he kissed her.

  
  


As Michael watched them kiss, he felt the anger surge through his body.

  
  


"Umm.. I have to get back to work but I'll see you later...." Maria asked as she slowly pulled away from him

  
  


"Yeah, ok." Kyle said as he walked away and she opened the door to see Michael standing there. His brooding figure was seething with pent up rage that he was no longer constraining.

  
  


"Why didn't you just tell me you were with him?" Michael asked angrily.

  
  


"What!?! You were spying on me?!? Ugh, I cannot believe you would go that low..." Maria said in disgust as she tried to walk away.

  
  


"I had to. You wouldn't tell me what was going on." He said bitterly walking in front of her.

  
  
  
  


"Michael! You were the one that broke it off not me ok? So you should just deal with it. It's not any of your business anyway!" Maria snapped at him as she once again pushed past him.

  
  


"It was before...." He whispered as she walked away. Michael went into the ally and punched the wall to alleviate some of his anger. All he managed to do was screw up his hand so he had to go show Mr. Parker and then he got let off early. Michael left as soon as he could and Maria heard Mr. Parker calling Jose, the other cook, to see if he could come in.

  
  


"Stupid Michael...." Maria thought to herself as she served up all of the orders that were done.

  
  



	3. Complicated

Michael trugged home from the alien themed restaurant muttering all the while  
  
"What is her problem? We were broke up for two weeks and she already has someone  
  
else and she couldn't find fifteen minutes to tell me the truth?" He wondered outloud.  
  
A part of him knew he deserved it. He never treated Maria right and this was probably pay back.  
  
"But still, I have to get her back. I'll convince her I have changed and I will treat her right" He thought  
  
as he walked to his apartment to make a plan.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, At The Crashdown ~*~  
  
Maria had cooled off a bit about Michael spying on her. She really felt she needed  
  
to vent to someone about everything though. As if on cue, Liz came from upstairs and  
  
walked out towards Maria.  
  
"Hey, my dad says you can take a break now" Liz told her friend cheerfully.  
  
"Lizzie, we totally need to talk" Maria said no sooner as Liz had said the word break.  
  
"Maria, maria slow down. We'll talk upstairs k?" Liz said wondering why the small blonde was so riled up.  
  
"OK. I have to tell you something and promise not to say anything till I'm finished" Maria said dragging Liz out her window, out to the fire exit.  
  
"Ok" Liz said  
  
"Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" Maria asked  
  
"Maria!!!" Liz said with a laugh "I promise ok? Just tell me pleease" Liz begged  
  
"Ok..." Maria said.  
  
She told Liz about Kyle's dad and her mom splitting up and told her everything that had happened from the point in her car till a couple minutes ago.  
  
Liz tried to contain her laughter at Maria's babbles.  
  
Maria sighed.  
  
"Liz, this is serious! What am I gonna do?" Maria said  
  
"I dunno Ria. Sorry I can't help you out your just gonna have to figure it out for yourself. Sorry" Liz said.  
  
"It's ok. Well I better get back to work. I'll talk to you later k?" Maria said halfway back into her room.  
  
"Ok, see ya" Liz said as Maria disappeared though the hallway and downstairs.  
  
~*~ At The Valenti Home ~*~  
  
Kyle had just got off work and came home. As he headed up the driveway he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Valenti, I think you have something to tell me?" A deep voice said  
  
Kyle turned around.  
  
"Guerin, what are you talking about?" He asked  
  
Michael walked towards Kyle.  
  
"I know about you and Maria. Dude, did you ever think maybe I still loved her huh?" Michael asked  
  
"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Ripping her heart out and stomping on it. Yup, that's love" Kyle said harshly.  
  
"So we had a little fight, what else is knew. That doesn't mean I stopped loving her ok?" Michael said icily staring at him.  
  
"Ever think that maybe, just maybe I love her too! I always have..." Kyle yelled "I just didn't have the guts to admit it. And I didn't want to ruin her little bit of happiness she had with you, if, she had any at all..."  
  
"That's bull Valenti, and you know it. Maria will never love you, not like she loves me, so just get over yourself" Michael grunted with a sneer as he walked away.  
  
Kyle walked in the house where his dad was standing.  
  
"Who was that? What was all the yelling about? Was that Michael? What did he want?" Valenti fired questions at his son.  
  
"Just forget it happend..." Kyle muttered as he stocked to his room.  
  
He turned on the computer and logged on to his email account.  
  
He clicked on compose and clicked on the contact songstressbabe@hotmail.com.  
  
Kyle starting typing:  
  
Ria,  
  
Hey meet me at Roswell Elementry school tonight at 7:00pm.  
  
-Kyle  
  
He clicked send and went off to make preparations.  
  
~*~At The Crashdown at 4~*~  
  
"Liz, Can I check my email on your computer?" Maria asked her best friend  
  
"Yeah sure" Liz said while reading a book. The two girls were up in Liz's room and had just got off their shift.  
  
Maria logged on and found she had two emails.  
  
One from amy_deluca@hotmail.com and one from buddhaboy71@hotmail.com. Maria's heart fluttered when she seen Kyle's email address.  
  
Her mom's message told her that she was going to be home late but not to worry. She clicked on Kyle's message and turned to look at Liz.  
  
"Why would Kyle want me to meet him at the our old Elementry school at 7?" Maria asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Liz laughed.  
  
"I don't have any clue" Liz said.  
  
"Oh well, what do you think I should wear?" Maria asked.  
  
The whole afternoon they were laughing and talking about when Liz and Kyle were going out, Max, Michael's jeliousy, and what Maria was going to wear that night, girl stuff.  
  
"Guys are so complicated" Liz mused  
  
"Yeah.. Well I gotta get going, got to get ready. I only have an hour" Maria said  
  
"K Ria, have a good time"  
  
"K, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you about it k?"  
  
"K, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Maria walked downstairs and went home and started to get ready.  
  
***********  
  
Any ideas on what should happen? Thoughts or comments? Please write them in the review section! 


	4. Trip Down Memory Lane

Maria got out of her car and headed through the gates into the old playground. She spotted someone sitting on the swings and she headed over there.  
  
Kyle could feel her approch him.  
  
"Take a seat" He said with a grin, offering her the swing next to him.  
  
"Any special reason you wanted to meet here. Or did you just feel like a trip down memory lane?" Maria asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, there's a reason" Kyle said glancing from Maria back to the old building.  
  
"Kindergarten. The first day we met. It was just before school and my dad dropped me off. I loved the swings as a kid. I headed for the swing my mom would always swing me on right about. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fiesty little curly haired blond girl running towards the same swing I was eying. I remember I tried to run as fast as I could to get it but you managed to get there first," Kyle said  
  
Maria laughed, "I remember that day. You ended up tripping and you landed face first," Maria paused, "Then I saw how embarassed you were and I moved over to the swing next to it so you could have it" Maria said looking at Kyle, "You still remember that?"  
  
"I never forgot that day" Kyle said with a warm smile.  
  
Maria giggled a bit.  
  
"Well you paid me back. Remember second grade? I rushed out for recess and ended up scraping me knee. I was the first one outside and you came out and you saw I was hurt" Maria told him  
  
"Yeah... I remember. I extended my hand to you to help you up. I'll never forget that cute little smirk you had that day. You say 'Thanks' and you got up and started dancing around heading on your way. I used to think you looked like a little pixie. You always had glitter on you. No matter what" Kyle said remembering all the times they had as kids.  
  
"Yeah... Some of those times were great. What ever happened though? I mean once we hit the 4th grade we hated each other." Maria pondered.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I missed you DeLuca. You and your pixie dust" He teased.  
  
"Yeah, back at ya" Maria said, "Hey, why don't we take a walk?" Maria suggested  
  
"yeah... A walk would be nice" Kyle said  
  
~* At Michael's Apartment *~  
  
"That's It! That's the way I'm going to win her back!" Michael thought out loud as he went out to get ready to make his plan a reality. 


	5. Warped

"So, where exactly are you taking me, kyle?" Maria asked as she got off the old playground swing and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, it's a surprise, remember? I won't tell you, until you get there." He got off the swing, and wrapped his arms around the petite blonde's waist. Kyle saw someone walk into the playground. "It's him..." Kyle whispered gesturing towards the figure that was walking towards them.  
  
"Maria, I need to talk to you... alone" The tall dark haired man said.  
  
"Michael whatever you can say to me, Kyle can hear it too" Maria said, holding onto Kyle's hand for support.  
  
"Kyle, get lost" Michael said annoyed.  
  
"Kyle doesn't have to go anywhere" Maria challenged  
  
"Maria, just a couple minutes alone. I neeed to talk to you, it's important" Michael said.  
  
"Fine. Just a couple minutes" Maria said turning to Kyle, "I'll deal with him but I promise he won't ruin tonight" She added as she softly kissed Kyle on the cheek and looked at Michael, "What is it?" Maria asked coldly. Kyle walked towards the fence reluctantly and stood leaning against it.  
  
"Lets have dinner tonight," Michael whispered in her ears and he walked behind her.  
  
" Michael, No. I thought I made it clear this after noon that, we're not together anymore, and probably never will be. You broke up with me. You blew our chance together. Not me" She said harshly.  
  
He licked her neck, and said, "Please.." Maria stepped forward and turned around to look at him in disgust, "Michael, no! Why can't you get it through your head. it's. Over" Maria shrieked. "Well, it'll just be for like 30 minutes." Michael said as he glanced over at Kyle. "Or I'll hurt him." Anger filled my eyes, "You don't touch him, you understand that" Maria said icily through gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't care. I'll kill him if I have to, okay? Now dinner or dead Kyle?" Maria smacked Michael across the face, "How could you even say that? Your definatly not the guy I thought you were" Michael smirked and walked over to Kyle, putting his hand on his heart. "Fine! Fine, I'll go, just, just don't touch him" I yelled Michael grinned at Kyle, and pushed him to the floor. "Dinner at my place. Don't be late," He said, as he grabbed Maria. He forced a kiss on her and then said, "See ya." before he left.  
  
Maria was totally disgusted. That was not like Michael AT ALL. "Kyle... God, I am so sorry" She apologized as she helped him up, "That bastard thinks he can get away with this... I don't know what's wrong with him but he's scaring me"  
  
"Was that Michael?" Kyle asked, still surprised he would do such a thing. "This is weird..." He commented. "If it was, he's completely off his rocker" She said, "Listen, Kyle, I'm sorry you saw what you did. I didn't do anything, I swear. It was all Michael. I don't what is with him, but it's not normal" "Ria, I know that you love me. I don't care if Max or Michael or even Alex comes kissing you, I won't care. I love you..." Kyle said as he wrapped his arms around her for comfort.  
  
"You... You do?" Maria asked slightly surprised. Maria knew he liked her alot, but she didn't he was in love with her. She smiled brightly, "I love you to" She said as she kissed him softly, her soft, blonde curls falling around her face. He pushed a curl out of her face, "Do you really?" He asked, while they seemed to become lost in each other's eyes. Kyle already knew the answer though. "Yeah, I do. This whole thing seems way too good to be true, though. I mean, it feels like it's too much of a good thing at one time, and something is going to ruin this."  
  
"But what am I going to do? I have to go to dinner with Michael..." Maria asked  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure Michael wouldn't do anything to you. If he did..normally, I would say Ill beat him down, but I really can't this time," He teased. "He's doing this cuz he still loves you. He wouldn't hurt you.."  
  
"I'm only going along with this so he won't kill you. It would hurt me so much to loose you... And I know that's why he's doing this but I've already told him it's over"  
  
"Ok, then it'll be fine. To pass the time, lets go back to your place, and watch movies or something, kay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay..." Maria replied, putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder  
  
"It'll be okay, Ria. don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead, and said, "Come on. Catch me if you can," I said with a laugh, while running towards her house. Maria too laughed and chased after him. She pounced onto his back, "I caught you" She teased as she got off and opened the door inside, "What movie do you wanna watch? You can pick from my collection" Maria told him as she showed him where they all were.  
  
"You caught me, so now you get a prize."  
  
"What prize? What do you mean?" She asked, slightly confused "Well," He said, as his lips reached hers. He kissed her gently, not wanting to surprise her too much. Then the kiss got more passionate.  
  
She grinned as they slowly pulled apart, "That's definately a good prize" "I know," I said. "But you know what's even a better prize?" I teased. Suddenly, I heard a deep voice say "Me?"  
  
Michael slammed the door, and went in. "Me?" Maria jumped at the sound, 'How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Powers...now come on. You're late."  
  
"No. Your early and where are we going anyway?" She asked, holding on to Kyle's hand Michael used his powers, slamming Kyle to the wall. "Surprise.."  
  
"Michael! Stop it!" Maria screamed, now frightened, "Well, come on!" He pointed his hand at Kyle. "Or else," He said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Fine" She said as she exited the house with him, looking back at Kyle. All she could think about was Kyle being safe from this new spaceboy. I had never seen this side of him before. They got in the car, and drove to Kyle's place. The plan was about to start.  
  
"Why are we here? It's not like anyone's home... Well except for Tess" Maria asked  
  
"Exactly," He said, grabbing her arm. He went inside pulling Maria with him, as they saw Tess. "Do it," I said to her. "NOW!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!?" Maria screamed as he pulled me inside and faced me with Tess. I started to figure it out, "Oh my god! Your not Michael are you?!? And you? Your not Tess!"  
  
"It took you'z dat long ta figure it out?," Ava said with a sneer as she made a connection with her, and mindwarped her as Rath held her still. 


End file.
